Mint Bunnies and Cola
by LadyKirklandJones
Summary: America? He could handle that. Gaming? He could handle that too. Mint Bunny chocolate lollies and Coke? Nope. Who would've thought anything like THAT would've started over Mint Bunnies and Cola? (First-timer doing yaoi here, sorry if it sucks.)


Mint Bunnies and Cola - By Lady Kirkland

"Yo Britain!" America shouted, waving over his fellow nation with a bright smile on his face. England rolled his eyes and sighed, reluctantly heading over to the waving American nation.

"Yes America?" He replied, stopping just in front of America. He wasn't particularly in the best of moods today, seeing as France had already tried to grope him, and it wasn't even 10 o'clock. America just beamed at his friend.

"Dude you wanna come to my house? I gotta surprise waitin' for ya!" America sang happily, a huge grin plastered across his face as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Why?"

"Dude… I just want ya to come round my house for a bit… That too much to ask?" America whined, putting on his best pouty face as they stood in the warm April sun. England sighed again, not wanting to disappoint the nation but at the same time not wanting to get involved with what was undoubtedly going to be one of his halfwit schemes again.

"Fine…" England finally agreed, a spark of the coldness in his heart melting as America pulled out the 'chibi eyes'. No sooner than he had agreed, America's sapphire blue eyes lit up with joy as he glomped the shorter nation, earning a smack upside his dirty-blonde head.

"Do that again and you'll earn yourself a stone thrashing!" The British man barked, glaring daggers at the taller man. America whined again but smiling again as he bounced off down the street towards his home, a weary England following him.

* * *

A few moments later and they were both sat on America's couch playing on the Xbox. And while England had barely seen an Xbox, let alone played one, he was beating America on their current game.

"Hahaha I win again America!" England half-laughed as his team won yet another victory. America groaned.

"DUUUUDE how are you doing this?! You've NEVER played on an Xbox before!" He said, beginning to grouch about how his controller was 'glitching out again'. England rolled his eyes before setting his controller down and leaning back on the couch, a victorious smile plastering his face for once. He'd forgotten what it was like to beat America at a game, for he hadn't done that in a long time. Not since America became part of his Empire… Sad thoughts filled his mind and heart again as he reminisced about 'the good times' he had once shared with America. Watching the nation grow up while attempting to look after him at the same time as well as look after his own nation. Protecting America from the dangers such as war, guns and France's perverted-ness. Importing food from his own country so that America would survive, leading to England being left in an economy crisis. All these things and more he had done for America, while nothing but America's love was given in return for a gentleman's kindness.

America stood and stretched, clicking his back as he did so much to England's displeasure. He dropped his own controller down on the couch too as he turned to face the saddened nation.

"Dude? You ok?" America asked, an innocent frown forming on his face as he studied the sad nation's face. England snapped out of it quickly, muttering a quick "I'm fine you idiot!" before resettling on the couch.

"O-k… If you say so…" America said, still almost concerned, "Well I'm gonna go and get some food…" He said, bouncing off into the kitchen and raiding his cupboards, leaving England alone again.

The blonde-headed nation sighed, leaning back against the cushions as he pulled out his phone. It was well ahead of its time, when he first got it, but now it fit right in with the new technology they were face with in the modern day. How things had changed for the nation. After he had unlocked his phone, he looked at the images in his gallery, a sad smile on his lips. Pictures one after the other of little America were in there. There were a lot of them, all of them distant memories captured and kept forever. Little America in his cowboy costume... Little America in his Red-Indian costume... Little America pretending to be England... Little America taking the mick out of France... Little America pretending to cook... America glaring at England.

England stopped at this very image, hurt filling his heart as he realised that America must really hate him deep down; so much so that he hated England taking snapshots of memories that would soon be nothing but dreams to the Brit. Tears were almost in his lime-green eyes as he kept looking at the face that looked so foreign yet so familiar at the same time. No glasses, no cheery smile, the same Nantucket-curl of hair and the same sapphire blue eyes that were narrowed into a death glare that pierced England's heart.

_"I hate you!" America had said without hesitation, throwing books and whatever else came to hand at England as he managed to take one last picture of America before everything went wrong, so very very wrong._

"Dude! You want a Coke?" America called in from the kitchen as he poured himself out a drink, holding two chocolate lollies in his hand as he did so. England barely had time for a protest as America walked in with two large glasses of the drink.

"I don't want to be forced to drink any of the slop you call a drink, America." England said bluntly, hatred now filling his once-cold heart at how the American had treated him. England had given _everything_ up for America. Everything. And this was how he repaid him? With his dumbass comments, his halfwit plans and schemes, his stupid and obnoxious personality and his out-of-order behaviour?

"But... I got one for you... And a-" America started, only to be interrupted by England's harsh tone.

"I don't care! I don't want anything you give me!" He all but shouted, making the American wince. England sighed but he didn't speak again, nor soften his mood. America growled.

"Dude! Not cool! I gave up my entire afternoon just to try and make you happy! Why are you like this?" America nearly shouted at England, setting down the drinks and lollies on the coffee table and glaring at the other nation.

"Because no matter how much _I _give up for _you, _you always throw it back in my face! I gave you EVERYTHING America! I put myself into an economy crisis FOR YOU!" England shouted, standing and squaring up to the taller nation, a death glare on his face, "I sacrificed EVERYTHNG for YOU! And still you aren't happy! What more do you want from me? My heart? My life? Do you want me to die for you America?!" England, by this time, was furious and hurt that America had the audacity to try to lecture him on how he was behaving.

America fell silent at this, choosing to say nothing in the dwindling hope to be spared from England's anger. British rage was not a pleasant thing to bear witness to, especially if you were on the recieving end. Studying the Brit further, America noticed tears forming in the acid-green eyes and blinked.

"D.. Dude... Are you... crying?!" America said, almost afraid as his own eyes widened.

"No. I'm fine." England said, forcing himself to not break down in front of the person he once loved. America stepped forward and pulled England into a hug, surprising the tsundere man. England's eyes nearly went blank as he breathed in the scent of the American. The smell of fast food and sweets was obvious and clinging to America's clothes, making England relax almost instantly.

_'Looks like America... doesn't... hate me...'_ England thought, still scared that he did.

"Dude... Calm down... Calm down and let's play some more games, okay?" He said, rubbing the Brit's back gently as he sat back on the couch and subconsciously pulling England into his lap. The blonde nation tensed as he realised he was in America's lap, his eyes returning to normal but still going wide at the reality of it. America leaned forward and grabbed the two glasses and lollies quickly and handed one of each to England, still keeping the near-crying nation in his lap contently. England happily took them, completely calm now if a little hurt, and slowly sipped at the Coke, almost recoiling from the taste of sudden fizziness in his mouth. He took one look at the lollipop in his hand and smiled. Mint-flavoured chocolate Flying Mint Bunny lollies. By the time England had finished his drink, America had glugged his and already eaten the lollipop, leaving England to nibble at his tentatively as if America had poisoned it. But obviously, he hadn't. America smiled as he watched England nibble at the lollipop, his hands absently resting on England's hips as he watched, causing a blush to form in the Brit's cheeks.

_'How perfect...'_ America thought, _'How perfect of an opportunity... Damnit! Why am I thinking like France?! He's a total pervert! I'm NOT like that at all! But... England... Gah! No! Stahp! I'm not like that! I'm straight!'_ America thought furiously, still not noticing where his own hands where. But he _did_ notice the tightness building in his trousers. England noticed it too, but in his own trousers. Both nations cringed, looking away from each other as England left the lollipop stick in his mouth between his teeth. America seized the golden opportunity; tipping England off his lap so he landed on the couch and straddling him with ease, a furious blush on both their cheeks. England yelped and almost dropped the stick from his mouth but caught it just in time.

"A-America?! W-What are you d-doing?!" He yelped, blushing crazily as America answered him with by planting a loving kiss on the other nation's lips, making the acid-green eyes go wide like an owl's. America let his hands to all the talking; allowing his fingers to stroke and tease and caress every part of England's body as he deepened the kiss, making England arch his body against the buff American's. His hands not faltering for a second in their work, America pulled away from England's crimson lips and rested his forehead on England's. The smaller nation was pinned under America as he was left panting in the wake of their deep kiss. Never before in his life had that ever happened, never. He tensed as America's hands gripped his hips, the strong tanned hands pulling the American's own hips in close to the Briton's. But by this time, it felt natural to England. It felt as if it was the normal thing to do after an argument with a past charge.

"A... America..." England panted, the usual strong and tsundere nation weak and overpowered. America nodded slightly, giving England the go-ahead.

"Yes.. Arthur..?"

"..."

"Arthur..?"

"Don't worry about it..." England said, almost waving away all of America's concerns. America frowned, wanting to press England but not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. Again, America kissed England, pulling him in close as he started to gently grind his hips onto England's, earning England to half-moan into the American's mouth in almost pleasure. America never faltered for a second as England moaned, taking his opportunity to express his feelings. He loved England, with all his heart, and nothing in the world could stop him from loving him. But England didn't see it. America knew that England would never love him back and yet...

_'Here he is, totally at my mercy!'_ America thought happily, escstatic at finally being more powerful than the sharp-tongued Brit, _'Dude, I can totally win him over!'_

And that was exactly what he did.

Moving his hips so their crotches made contact, America felt England moan again into his mouth; the American enjoying himself until England forced them to part. Both nations were left panting again as England looked up at America with wide green hues. America smiled his Cheshire cat smile as usual and spoke.

"I love you, Arthur... I always have..." came the soft words, the American twang making them sound godly. England's heart skipped several beats as he heard those words, his eyes turning to huge orbs as he looked at America with lust, love and disbelief. A blush tinted his cheeks as he played those words through his mind again and again.

_I love you Arthur..._

"I love you too Alfred... I love you too..." England finally pulled up the guts to say, his embarrassment and tsunderity finally getting the better of him, he hid it by yanking the grinning Yankee down and into a fresh kiss. But this time, this kiss was one they could easily return without being kept in the dark anymore.

* * *

**Lady Jones Comment:**

**Well, Britain you've done it! I'm so proud of my yaoi apprentice x Just you wait, you'll be a pro in no time :)**

_Hah! We'll see, I highly doubt that though! This is literally a first time doing yaoi, my dear America. Should I continue, there will be many more hell/brain-spawns to come..._


End file.
